Cousin Ari Comes To Stay
by Lafs
Summary: What do you think will happen when a GIRL comes in the Bladebreakers?
1. Waiting

Cousin Ari Comes to Stay  
  
WaitingChp1  
  
"Hey guys! My cousin's coming to stay with us for a year or so!!!" Tyson ran up to the others waving a letter in his hand.  
  
"Gee. We didn't even know you had any relatives Tyson, well apart from your parents and grandpa." commented Max.  
  
But Kai had a different view.  
  
"So you mean your cousin is going to join the Bladebreakers?"  
  
Tyson nodded.  
  
"Might make us lose some battles. Any good at beyblading?" by his tone, Kai didn't seem like he cared, but Tyson was too excited to notice that Kai already obviously hated Ari.  
  
"Oh yeah Ari's good. Beat me heaps of times when we were kids... come to think of it Ari always did win against me..." Tyson frowned, as if the thought of Ari beating him all the time was unbearable to think of.  
  
"Better be good." grumbled Kai. Then he walked off.  
  
Kenny looked up from his laptop. "When is Harry coming?" (A/N: Note that Kenny thinks it's Harry, not Ari)  
  
Tyson scanned the piece of paper quickly. "Actually, Ari's letter says....at 2:30! That's in two hours! We need to get to the airport quick!"  
  
"In only two hours? That's fast!" said Ray.  
  
"Mmm hmm." nodded Tyson as he threw a burger into his mouth quickly, almost choking on it. Tyson pulled on an overcoat and walked towards the door, he turned around.  
  
"Aren't you guys coming?" They all followed him out the door except for Kai.  
  
"KAI! Get that big, fat, lazy butt of yours off the sofa and come!!!" Tyson yelled. This wasn't how he usually talked to Kai but since Ari was his favourite cousin...  
  
"Yeesh. Some new kid comes and I have to go to the airport to meet him, while I could be training and becoming the world's top beyblader." grumbled Kai as he shut the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson looked at the limousine. He squinted. "Don't you think this is too fancy for Ari? Shouldn't we hire a taxi?"  
  
"Relax. It'll be fine." Max placed an arm around Tyson's shoulder.  
  
"Is Mr. Dickinson coming with us?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Yep. There he is!" Tyson watched as another limo pulled up in the driveway. (A/N Man, I wish I could ride in one of those. I'm too poor to even hire one for 2 seconds. LOL! o ^ v ^ o)  
  
They all waited as a fat man pulled himself out of the limo. He broke into a smile.  
  
"Hello boys! I just got the news we're having a new member in the team for a year- your cousin, Harry, is it?" Mr Dickinson looked at Tyson.  
  
"Uh huh." Tyson agreed.  
  
They all stood there for a moment.  
  
"Well, come on, what are you waiting for?" Ray opened one of the doors and got in.  
  
Everyone else piled into the black limo quickly, following Ray's example.  
  
All through out the car ride Tyson leaned forward and told them EVERYTHING about Ari, except for one crucial fact, that he seemed to think the least important about his cousin.  
  
"Oh brother." moaned Ray as Tyson retold for the 46th time about how good Ari was at beyblading. Some of the others were not taking it so well though.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!! Get me outta here!!!!!!!" Max banged the window, tried to open the car door but failing miserably because of the child safety lock, then he placed both hands on the window, looked out and wailed at the astonished people walking on the sidewalk.  
  
Kai was getting a headache, so to make himself heard he raised his voice.  
  
"Will you all SHUT UP?!?!?"  
  
There was a silence for 3 seconds, then Tyson started off again.  
  
"Oh, and Ari's a very loyal friend. Would do almost anything if you asked... Did I tell you how good Ari is at beyblading yet?"  
  
"Right. That's it." Kai's eyes glinted strangely.  
  
A few moments later Tyson struggled, his hands tied behind his back and his mouth sticky-taped up.  
  
The others watched Kai, amazed.  
  
"I didn't know you kept rope and sticky tape in your pocket." said Kenny slowly.  
  
"Well-" Kai had his eyes closed in the typical way- "why do you think I've got big pockets?" (A/N It's true, didya see how big his pockets are? The ones on his pants? I was wondering what he kept in them...)  
  
They were quiet again for the moment, wondering what else Kai kept in his pockets.  
  
There was a sound as a terrible smell spread within the air. Everyone held their noses.  
  
"Ew, Kai, was that you?????" Max glanced accusingly at Kai.  
  
"No." Kai glared at Max threateningly. (A/N: Hehehehehe..... o^v^o)  
  
"Was it you then?" Max gazed at the struggling Tyson.  
  
Tyson shook his head "Mmmmph."  
  
"Ummm," an unfamiliar voice coughed, "that was me...."  
  
They looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from.....the chauffeur!  
  
"Ugh!" Max rushed to the windows and opened them frantically.  
  
In about an hour and a half they arrived at the airport. 


	2. Hello!

Hi everybody! Sorry it took me a long time to post up the second chapter. Sorry it's not that funny but... I'm suffering from writer's block here! Oh well. ANYWAYS, thanks for the reviews! They made me really happy that someone appreciates my fanfiction! Okay, on with the story!~Lafs  
  
Cousin Ari Comes to Stay  
  
Chapter 2Hello!  
  
They all got off the limosine and went to where the planes were landing. Max and Ray helped Tyson out of the rope and sticky-tape.  
  
Max came out all smiles. "Fresh air! Fresh non-contaminated air!!!"  
  
Ray took a deep breath. "Way better than the gas we had to breathe back there!"  
  
Kenny smiled. "I'll say!"  
  
Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.  
  
"Flight 42 has now landed. Please pick up your relatives or friends if they are on this plane. I repeat, Flight 42 has now landed."  
  
Tyson looked up, puzzled. "God?"  
  
Kai, who wasn't in a very good mood whacked Tyson on the head.  
  
"OW!" Tyson rubbed his head.  
  
"That's the announcer you dope!"  
  
Then Tyson realised something. "That's Ari's plane you guys!" He started running to the plane which just landed.  
  
Kai blinked and walked in the opposite direction. Ray turned and watched him walk off,  
  
"Now where do you think he's going?"  
  
Max shrugged. "Leave him. We gotta catch up with Tyson... look, he's already all the way over there!"  
  
Then Max, Ray and Kenny tried to catch up.  
  
Kai looked down at the concrete as he thought. His eyes narrowed.  
  
'Great, now stupid Tyson's cousin is coming to join our group. If he's anything like Tyson, we're dead meat. Chances are 100 to none that he'll be a loser. If he doesn't come through for us... it might cost us the championships.' Kai grew even more bitter. After all, this guy loved to win.  
  
"Heeheehee... He's cute, huh, girls?" He heard faintly. Kai looked up. It was a bunch of girls. One waved and winked at him. Another batted her eyes so fast that Kai thought she had something in her eyes. Kai glanced at them and continued walking..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max squinted as he looked at the ramp. All these people got off... but no boys their age came off by themselves.  
  
Kenny was typing on his laptop.  
  
"If I'm correct I'm saying that Harry probably got stuck in the toilet on the plane and the air hostess won't let him out."  
  
Tyson was watching the people intently.  
  
"For a smart kid, you're really dumb."  
  
Ray glanced at Tyson.  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
A vein popped out of Tyson's head. "And what's that supposed to mean?!?"  
  
Max giggled. "Relax, he's only joking!"  
  
Tyson went red. "Uh, of course I knew that! Yea! I was only kidding too! Hahahahahahah!!!!!!"  
  
Ray and Max glanced at each other. "Right."  
  
When all the people got off the plane Ray yelled.  
  
"AARGH!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN MUCH LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran past them... heck... he'd been busting for ages!  
  
"Okay.... Tyson, are you sure this is Harry's plane?" Max whined.  
  
Tyson scowled. "Definate."  
  
Suddenly, a girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail came out. At first they could only see her back because she was yelling at someone inside.  
  
"I'm telling you, you'd better give me one of those toys!"  
  
Okay.. she was arguing with an air hostess.  
  
"The toys are only distributed to children under 8." the air hostess replied.  
  
"Yeah, well I AM under 8!" The girl yelled back.  
  
The air hostess gave the girl a REALLY weird look because the girl looked about 12-13 years old.  
  
The girl looked annoyed. "What?!? Okay, so I'm not under 8, but I still demand equal rights!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then the air hostess called the girl... something not very nice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray came back and stood next to Tyson and Max. "So, did your cousin come yet?"  
  
Kenny butted in. "Nope. And all the people already came off the plane."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh yeah?!? Well I ain't ever riding on Monkey Kangaroo Airlines EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
By now the air hostess was very angry. Her hair was all messed up and so was her makeup.  
  
"It's called Monoroo Airlines you little cow!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Whatever! It could be MONKEYPOO Airlines for all I care!!" The girl argued back.  
  
"Get out of my sight... you... you-" Then the air hostess' crush who was an air host appeared behind her. She planted a smile on her face and her eye twitched. "Yeah... please get off the plane you little... ANGEL...."  
  
The girl raised an eyebrow... that was supposed to be an insult?  
  
She stuck out her tongue and then sat on the railing and slid down it. (A/N: Which was quite dangerous BTW. Don't try this peoples!)  
  
Tyson's eyes widened as he saw her face.  
  
"That's my cousin... ARI!!!!!!!!!!!!" he waved.  
  
Max's jaw dropped. "A.... GIRL?!?!" Then he fainted.  
  
Ray's eyes bulged (paying no attention to Max's body on the ground) "Your cousin's a girl?!?"  
  
Kenny's glasses exploded... and Kai was... not there... (Not saying that Kai exploded too but remember he went off somewhere?)  
  
Tyson glanced at Max.  
  
"Aren't you going to help him up?"  
  
Ray shrugged. "Why? Leave him there."  
  
Then these two fat 7 year old kids ran over and started poking Max with sticks. (Hahaha!!!!! XD)  
  
"Get away from him you freaks!" Tyson yelled at the kids, scaring them off. Ray walked over and carried Max over to where Kenny was sitting. He put him down.  
  
Tyson turned back to where he last saw Ari. She saw him and started waving.  
  
"HI TYSON! LONG TIME NO SEE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... I hope you liked that people! I wanted to make at least one cliffhanger so yeah! Next chappie will be about when Kai meets Ari and they take her home. Man... I have good ideas for this one! Please review! BTW: Sorry I didn't mention this before, but Ari wears a red bandana. Actually it's more like a red piece of fabric that she ties around her head. It's like Ray's except it's skinnier, doesn't have the symbol on it and goes over her hair... not under her hair like Ray. LOL! I can't believe I wrote all that for the sake of describing a bandana! Oh... I decided that I'll probably write a chapter each week cos it takes me ages to write stuff! Ooops! I'm babbling. Please review! Oh I also writ stuff about my life (funny stuff that's happened to me) on Fanfiction.net. Just click on my username Lafs at the top. ~Lafs  
  
^ ^  
  
o u o 


End file.
